pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enter: ...Pheobe
FULL STORY COMING SOON. Summary Phineas and Ferb are going about their daily buisness. Pheobe Marx, a bratty half-pint who lives next door has had it up to here with the two brothers' constant noisemaking while working on their projects. She is losing precious beauty sleep, time she won't get back. She will stop at nothing to get her way and avenge the hours of lost sleep. Chapter 1 CLINK! CLANK! BANG! Pheobe rolled over in bed and groaned. Not again. The banging and clanging continued for a short while before coming to an abrupt halt. Good grief, that took longer than it should have, ''Pheobe thought as she twisted herself up into her blanket. All of a sudden, a whirring sound could be heard. Pheobe sat up, her pink lace pillow pulled up to her face. She began to scream and bite down on her pillow. After that minor breakdown, Pheobe flung her pillow across the room. She was SICK OF IT. There did not seem to be ONE freakin' day she could get peace. Sure, it was 1:00 in the afternoon, but sheesh, all she wanted was her beauty sleep. Maintaining ones outwardly glow took hours to accomplish, and two boys with funny shaped heads were NOT going to stand in her way. 'Calm down, Pheebs, calm down'. Pheobe breathed in and out. Stress could take a devasting toll on her delicate facial features. After having calmed down considerbly, Pheobe hopped out of her pink canopy bed. She stretched her sore muscles and walked up to her pearly white vanity. She peered into the mirror and supressed a scream. Her hair was A MESS. Her hair stuck up in several places and in some parts, it looked unbelieveably frizzy. Never had she looked so awful. Pheobe growled and looked out her window. It had to be Phineas and Ferb's fault. All that tossing and turning had turned her luscious black hair into a giant disaster. Suddenly, the door was thrust wide open. "Hey, wake u- OH. Oh my gosh... look at you! You look like someone threw a- ahahaha-a ''cat at your head! Woo! Woo-hahahhaha...ahhh... " Pheobe's older brother, Dooley, was cracking up, leaning on her door for support. Pheobe glared. "Get OUT of here! I'm not decent!" Pheobe hopped off her bed and ran over to her brother . His eyes widened and he dashed away. "Get back here you-! You-! Ugh!" Pheobe stood with her arms cross and a pout on her face. Today was off to a terrible start. "Pheobe Darling! Time for breakfast!" Pheobe breathing began to return to normal. Slowly, but surely, a chesire cat-like smile crossed her face. Combined with her wild hair, and rumpled clothing, she looked insane. Her parents. Her parents could do something about this awful noise. Why not? They had the money, influential positions and connections in and around the Tri-State area. The bonus of course was that, with their good looks and charm, they can do almost anyhing and get almost anything they desired. Chapter 2 Pheobe shoveled food into her mouth. She kept looking up every so often, to see if her parents were about to leave. She had to talk with her parents before they left. They were very busy, social people. Sometimes it made Pheobe sad, since her parents had so many amazing stories and anecdotes to share with her. “And you call me a pig? Sis, you should see you right now. You’re like some kind of super-fast bulldozer,” Dooley said, wearing this stupid grin on his face, a grin Pheobe would have been happy to wipe right off. “I call you a pig because you look and live like one. I’m only eating this fast because I’m on a mission.” With that being said, Pheobe stuffed the remainders of her pancakes down her throat. Dooley scrunched up his nose, with a look of disgust on his face. This made Pheobe smile. Dooley got up and walked towards the door, shaking his head. Dooley and Pheobe were always butting heads, but Pheobe usually got the last word. Ever since they were young, they just couldn’t ''get along. Their parents were always too busy doing business to set them aside and solve their problems. Pheobe and Dooley’s parents believed that if they didn’t throw any punches, then there weren’t any problems. That was a terrible assumption of course. After finishing up her pancakes, Pheobe cleared the table. She stood in the center of the kitchen, looking up at the ceiling. It was weird, like something was missing… Oh. OH. There wasn’t any noise. Pheobe raised an eyebrow. What could have made them stop? This warranted some investigating. Pheobe made a beeline for her front door. Her hand rested on the golden doorknob. She was contemplating something. ''‘Should I go outside and look at whatever was going on outside for myself? Or should I just get my parents to investigate?’ Well, on one hand, her parents could do everything she needed to do to get rid of those pesky brothers… or she could do it herself and show off her cute new hair in the process. Hmmm… decisions, decisions. Humph. Going outside it is. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn